


Adam's Promise

by Ivory_lee_lambskank



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_lee_lambskank/pseuds/Ivory_lee_lambskank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes a promise to Tommy with a ring But can Edward handle what the promise in tales. I'm not good at summaries I hope you read and tell me if you like it's y first work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Prolong~

Bella's point of view

  
  


It's been 7 1/2 years since we found out Tommy was going to

be full grown in 10 years. It doesn’t help the fact that Jake imprinted on him.

It makes me want to cry to think sooner than later my baby will be getting married

to my best friend who once was head over heels in love with me.... just then Edward's velvet voice broke through my thoughts by saying:"Bella do mind telling me what you’re thinking or un-shielding your mind.” "Oh" was all I could say I didn't know I was thinking that long. "Isabella Marie Cullen baby, tell me what's wrong" I removed the shield from my mind and thought over everything faster than I was for him he jumped up and was in the closet in a flash whispering."I don't want to think about that until I have to Bella, I don't want to think about that mutt touching him like that." As if on cue Tommy came into our little cottage, happy his eyes were red and puffy and swollen.   
  
  
"Tommy what's wrong"I asked, standing and pulling him into my embrace. He splutters on his words as he put his hand on my face, and I am transported into his mind as I’m shown what it looked felt and smelt like as Adam got down on one knee to propose to Tommy. "Thomas Joseph Cullen I promise to love and cherish

you everyday of forever if you do me the honor of being my husband." I hear at the same time as I feel the cold silver band around my ring finger. Edward who had been behind me reading Tommy’s mind, became enraged at Adam screaming and walking out to him. "You filthy mutt I could kill I'll you have no right. How dare you don't have the right to marry my baby boy I should kill you.”

  
  


I ran out and got in the middle of them and started to

scream at Edward. "Edward go to our meadow NOW go."He left and Tommy broke down crying. "He hates me I shouldn't have said “yes” he won't be at

the wedding he'll never come and see my kids he'll never want to see me again.""Oh sweetheart it's not even like that he's just upset that you’re growing  so fast baby that's it he'll come around and I promise he'll walk you down that aisle and give you away now go give Alice the great news."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  


 


	2. The Medow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is Edward thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For foreverglam she's reading this and was my first reader :)

 Edward stood in the middle of the meadow as the rain beat down on him,  they hadn't really moved since Bella had the baby because his son would be ill. He stood there looking at the mountains far to the north of him just trying not to run back to Jake and rip him apart. 'How could this mutt take his Tommy before he'd had enough time to be a father to him. "Edward?" Bella called from the far left of him just sitting in a tree. 

"Gods,  I'm so sorry Bella.  I don't know what came over me,  I...  it's too soon Bella. " He spoke sinking to his knees,  his wife at his side in seconds rubbing his hair softly. He pulled her into his arms burning his face into her neck.  "What do I do? " He asked her and at that moment Bella knew if vampires could cry she would be right now,  seeing her forever on his knees in pain over the loss if his only child at the hands of marriage .

She took a deep breath and knew what she would say to the man of her dreams. "Charlie felt the same way, I was too young to be married that I would loose him forever but he's here damn near everyday growing old and watching his only child be happy. Edward Cullen I thought that's what you wanted for our child." She spoke trying to add a bit of outrage to her voice and show her man that this was okay and that nothing would change.

Edward laughed, shaking his head softly. "Bella Cullen you never cease to amaze me." He told her with a soft smile standing up and taking her with him. "Lets walk home and tell our son how happy were are for him. "That is if we can pry Alice away long enough." He spoke with another deep laugh as the walked home.

They entered the house to the smell of cooking, it was Adam making food for the wolf pack and Tommy, Edward kissed the back of Bella's hand letting go and walking into the kitchen only to be attacked with a hug from his son. "OMG!! THANK YOU DADDY!!!" Tommy squealed and Edward laughed knowing his sister told on him to put Tommy at ease.

"Yeah, you guys have my blessing and I'll walk you down the isle." He spoke before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "I see, wanted to be married before I smelled that?" He asked Tommy who just gave a nod hold his stomach unknowingly. "I'm a father in law and a Grandfather and they said I wouldn't have any of this becoming a vampire." He spoke with a laugh allowing everyone in the room to relax. "I've had a lot of news today I'm going to go play now." Everyone in the room gave him a nod and let him go, this meant he needed alone time to play the piano and think.


	3. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You stopped playing, thought it was okay for me to come up. "

The soft playing of Mozart stopped filling the house and slowly the family walked out to do their own things. Carlisle and Esme went to hunt, Rosalie and Emmett went on a walk into the woods, the wolf pack went cliff diving, and her son and best friend went off to walk along the beach at sunset. So Bella went to her husband a soft smile on her face as she sat next to him before the last note left her ears. "Hello my love." Edward was the first to speak, softly taking hi's wife's hand in his and kissing it softly. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier I'm more than happy that my only child has found love even if it is with a dusty mutt." He tells the only woman to take his whole heart and soul and give his life meaning. "I was so worried about you Edward, I've never seen you freak out like that and Jake is still my very best friend." She explains to him, looking into his soft gold eyes. "I love you..." She spoke in a very soft voice looking down at her fingers playing with the sleeve of her sweater and Edward couldn't stop himself from kissing her lips deeply. "I love you more than life itself." He told her as he pulled her into his lap, kissing her everywhere he could get his lips before her clothes got in the way and he made quick work of them turning them into scraps of material on the ground around the piano.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmett was the first one to get back seeing Bella in a whole new outfit he gave a great big smirk. "Ohhh, someone got busy getting busy." He chuckled in his deep booming voice. "What are you jealous Em?' Bella replied her on playful smirk on her face. "Oh, no sweet little new born, I get way more than you do." He tells her with a wink as his mate walks in and he pulls her into his arms. "Hey Barbie doll." He spoke to her kissing her lip ever so softly. "Hello, my bear of a man." Rosalie respond her eyes and voice soft as she turned to look and her brother and sister in-law. "Glad to see you got Edward to stop pouting like a little boy." She joked poking fun at her big brother. "I'm right here everyone." He spoke his trademark smirk on his face at his siblings and his wife. "Oh the brooding prince feel some type of way?" Rosalie joke with her bright laugh sounding like the soft chime of bells in the air.   
"Let Edward be, he's had a big change in his life." Esme childed them walking in with Carlisle trailing behind her quietly with his own soft smile. "Mommy to the rescue." Emmett spoke the whole room laughing softly at the inside joke Bella was happy to be inside of.


End file.
